Downy Reed
Summary Downy Reed is a teacher at Floria Academy, and the supreme commander of the Lords of Ruins who seek the destruction of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 2-B with Hax Name: Downy Reed Origin: Duel Savior Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, White Apostle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm souls), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 8; Will continue to exist as long as the world exists, which contains endless worlds), Reality Warping (Can write his wishes into the fabric of reality, allowing him to create any miracle), Causality Manipulation (Absorbed Imnity and her powers, which allowed her to control the law causality), Gravity Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Can reverse time, and can control the passage through time and space to go to different dimensions), Power Mimicry (Can copy the abilities of those he sees), Power Absorption (Can absorb all the abilities of those he touches), BFR (Can Can banish his opponent to another dimension), Physics Manipulation, Healing, Duplication, Explosion Manipulation, Necromancy, Is the embodiment of the law of causality and controls the concept of causality, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Is the sprit who controls the concept of causality) Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Touma Taiga), Multiverse level with Hax (Absorbed all the powers of Imnity who is the embodiment of law of causality, and a huge compendium listing all the rules and laws of physics and causality of all worlds, of which endless worlds exist, each world having a different flow of time and requiring the ability to cross time and space to get from one to the other. Imnity had has control over the concept of causality) Speed: Omnipresent with his consciousness (Absorbed the powers of Imnity who is the same as Ricolis, The Red Book which is the essence of Ricolis's consciousness is a means of spreading herself across all worlds. The essence of herself exists in every world and she can learn about other worlds through her essence and draw others from other worlds towards her), Massively Hypersonic otherwise (Comparable to Touma Taiga), Massively Hypersonic+ with Lightning Attacks (Has the power of Imnity who can call lightning down from the sky which also conducts through metal) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High (Can fight continuously for 8 hours) Range: Tens of meters, Hundreds of meters with BFR (Copied Lilly's BFR which sent the Garguntun which was larger than mountains to another dimension), Multiversal with Hax Standard Equipment: Dispaia- His Aether Relic sword. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Causality Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Teachers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Duel Savior Category:Healers Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Necromancers Category:Physics Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Spirits Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Isekai Characters